Guild
Overview This is the place where the majority of Guild Functions happen. You can your Guild's Tech, rank, and other items. Guild Tab Here is the main screen of the Guild. If you are not part of a guild, you won't see the screenshot above but instead you will see a list of guilds you can apply to. You can apply up to 3 guilds at a time. * A Couple things ** Funds - This is how much funds your guild has. Funds are gained by Clicking the Sign-in and clicking the Donate Button. ** My Contribution - This is your personal Guild funds. Use this to upgrade your personal Tech and purchase items from the Shop * Sign-In - Click this to provide Donation Funds and get a bit of Personal Contribution * Donate - Clicking this Will donate some of your personal Gold or Pokestones to the guild to increase your Contribution and Guild Funds ** 10000 Gold *** Contribution +40 *** Guild Funds +40 ** 100000 Gold *** Contribution +60 *** Guild Funds +60 ** 20 Pokestones *** Contribution +110 *** Guild Funds +110 ** 50 Pokestones *** Contribution +220 *** Guild Funds +220 ** 300 Pokestones *** Contribution +800 *** Guild Funds +800 * Mail All - This sends out a mail to everyone in the guild * Dismiss / Quit - Dismiss will disband the guild (Guild Leader only), and Quit will have you leave the guild * Guild Battle - This takes you to the Guild Battle screen, which is better explained in Guild Battle * Guild Member - This shows all the current Guild members. ** The top Members will be the Guild Leader and the Vice Leaders *** Maximum of 5 Vice Leaders allowed in the guild ** Shows Each Members current OA, Their Donation History, and their Last Login *** Clicking on the member can show you when they last donated and their donation ** Handshake Icon - Click this to send the member some Enchanting Dust. Provides you 5 Contribution Points Shop Tab This is the place where you go to spend your Contribution Points Shop Items: * Gold Chest - 50 Contribution (Max 5 / Day) * God Key - 30 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Silver Chest - 30 Contribution (Max 5 / Day) * Silver Key - 10 Contribution (Max 4 / Day) * Bronze Chest - 10 Contribution (Max 5 / Day) * Bronze Key - 5 Contribution (Max 6 / Day) * Reforge Crystal - 10 Contribution (Max 10 / Day) * Typhola Pieces - 120 Contribution (Max 5 / Day) * Fire Stone - 30 Contribution (Max 3 / Day) * Water Stone - 30 Contribution (Max 3 / Day) * Grass Stone - 30 Contribution (Max 3 / Day) * Rock Stone - 30 Contribution (Max 3 / Day) * Electric Stone - 30 Contribution (Max 3 / Day) * Master Sword - 1000 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Master Pendant - 1000 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Master Helmet - 1000 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Master Armor - 1000 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Klymene Piece - 120 Contribution (Max 5 / Day) * Burn Armor - 5800 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Burn Boots - 5800 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Ash Armor - 29000 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) * Ash Boots - 29000 Contribution (Max 1 / Day) Tech Tab This is the place where you use your Contribution Points to upgrade your personal Tech. * Guild Leader is the ONLY one who can upgrade the Guild Level, and it uses Guild Funds * Tech is first upgraded via Reasearch with Guild Funds, by the Guild Leader * List of Techs ** Guild Level - Allows the Guild acquire more members, and allows you to research higher level tech ** Force - Increases your Team ATK % ** Blessing - Increases your Team HP % ** Protection - Increases your Team DEF % ** Block - Increases Team Immunity ** Retribution - Increases your Team DMG ** Enrage - Increases Team Rage Recovery % ** Domination - Increases Team Skill DMG % ** Toughness - Increases Team Skill Resist % Rank Tab This is the same as the Guild Tab on Ranking. It shows your Guild rank against all other guilds on the server. Treasure Tab This shows the Treasure Chests from Hunting Field. This goes into further detail there.Category:Locations